


Electric Love | Denki Kaminari x Reader

by eddie_kaspbrak_boi



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Anime, F/F, Fanfiction, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader is depressed, Romance, Suicide Attempt, dead mommy issues, reader story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddie_kaspbrak_boi/pseuds/eddie_kaspbrak_boi
Summary: [this fanfiction contains the standard plot for the series with my own little twist. though the quotes aren't entirely accurate since i'm using the manga as reference. there are also mentions of suicide attempts and depression. so if that's not your cup of tea, then please don't read it. i don't want to offend anyone. you can also find this fanfiction on Wattpad and Quotev under the username eddie_kaspbrak_boi.]Y/N L/N is a student at UA Academy. And unlike her classmates, she seems to distance herself from everybody around her. She hides a dark past that she wishes she could escape from. Then she meets Denki Kaminari who shows her attention that she's never had before. She doesn't want to trust him. She builds up walls, but after time those start to crumble. Will she ever open up to the blonde with the electric quirk or will she forever be trapped within her own misery?
Relationships: Bakugou/reader, Izuku/Reader, Kaminari/Reader, you/denki
Kudos: 111





	Electric Love | Denki Kaminari x Reader

"Tell me how you're feeling right now." The therapist says as she writes down things on her clipboard. She's observing you through the reading glasses, lips drawn into a frown as if she were disappointed in you. She always asked you that same old question every time you sat inside her office with the certified license planks on the wall. Why were you even here? Talking to a therapist was not going to solve any of your problems.. But your father thought differently.

_You're sick, Y/N. We're just trying to help you._ Sick. Your never ending depression was a sickness in the brain that lasted a lifetime. Was this really necessary? Telling all your problems to a person who gets payed for it? How was any of that helpful? You had your father whispering things in your ear. He tells you how you feel and what needs to be done. And then you have the hospital that tells you if you don't take your medication, you'll end up dead.

As if some disgusting pill was going to solve all of your pain and agony. They tell you it gets better. But does it really ever get better? Will you ever be more than _fine_ or _okay_? You didn't think so because you were too far gone to be saved. Nobody could help you and you faced those facts a long time ago. Nothing matters anymore. 

"I'm fine . . ." You say to her, looking down at your hands. Saying that felt like a betrayal to your own heart. You couldn't look her in the eye because she would know you're lying. Nobody you knew believed you when you said you were fine. They were used to it, but why couldn't they pretend? They acted like they cared, but nobody could truly care about what you say. You're a liar and you're living a lie.

"Hmm . . ." Your therapist hums as she scribbles down your response on her paper. She then flips through the other papers. She lowers the clipboard and you look up to meet her eyes. "I heard you're going to take the entrance exam for UA. Have you been practicing your quirk?"

"Nonstop training . . . My father's taking the hand to hand combat sessions to a whole new level. I'm sore and he expects me to pass." Despite your depression, your father was doing everything in his power to make sure you passed the entrance exam. You didn't want to go, but that was the future set in stone for you.

"And your quirk allows you to emit highly enhanced screams of a high amplitude?" She reads on one of the papers with my quirk details.

"Yeah and I can destroy objects, but if I use it without plugging up my ears, I'll go deaf." You add, but you don’t need to since it’s already in your file. “It’s the quirk my mother had . . . before she died.” _Before I watched her murderer get away._ You think to yourself, not daring to say it out loud. 

You don’t like talking about what happened to your mother two years ago. The fact that she was killed trying to protect you as you watched the blood pool around her body and the man who took her life sprinted away. 

_110, what’s your emergency._

_Somebody, help! H-He killed my m-mother and there’s blood everywhere. Oh God, help! I don’t know what to do._

_Wait. Who killed your mother?_

_. . ._

_. . ._

_**I don’t know.** _

Nobody had ever found the person who was responsible for her death. Her body had been taken for a coronary examination and they'd told your father she was killed by a penetrative object, not a quirk? But how could somebody of killed her if her quirk were enough to burst a grown man's eardrums?

It killed you inside to not know who could of done something so sinister. It was as if the person had disappeared without a trace. There were no slip ups, no dropped items, nothing. So they closed her case and never opened it back up.

That's when you spiraled into depression. You blamed yourself for her death and tried to kill yourself the year after her murder. Then they admitted you into a hospital and said you were diagnosed with depression. You had to be watched under knowing eyes. You didn't try to do anything since. You've listened to the doctors, your father, your therapist. You've done everything, but the pain never ceases. It's always there, always lingering in the back of your mind.

You've basically become a social pariah to all of your peers since you've tried distancing yourself. You had no friends anymore because you didn't let anybody in anymore. Nobody could ever understand what you went through. It was better this way. "It still bothers you . . . doesn't it? That's why you wanted to take your life away. To be with her?"

"Yes . . . It's my fault." You admit with a defeated sigh, feeling tears start to leak from your eyes. You use your sleeve to wipe them away. 

"Oh, Y/N. It's not your fault. You couldn't of known she was going to get murdered."

"No, but she died protecting me. If I wasn't there, she'd still be alive." You reply, unable to control the tears that are now flowing down your face. "Are we done here?"

The therapist sighs and places the clipboard onto her desk. "I suppose. If there are any more problems, call the office and we'll reschedule you early." You collect your things and throw the backpack over your shoulder. Then you leave without another word.

* * *

Your eight grade class erupts in shouting and hooting and howling. You keep your head ducked down while looking at your notebook. Why are the other kids here always so rowdy? You couldn't wait until you got out of Aldera Junior High, with former friends who laughed at you because you mourned over your deceased mother. If that wasn't enough to raise your anxiety and depression levels. You like to keep quiet and pretend to be invisible. Nobody can get to you if you don't let them.

The teacher pays no heed to the noises as he speaks over their loud noises. "I will now distribute the career aspiration document. But hey, you have, for the most part, the ambition to go for the section of heroics, no?" He asks and you can't help but roll your eyes. You don't want to be a hero, but your father forces you to. He wants you to carry on the legacy of the long line of heroes. Your father is one of the top pro heroes in the country and he's been a pro since he turned eighteen. This makes it feel even more suffocating because you have to make him proud.

But what good was pride when you didn't have the ambitions to do anything? "Sir, please don't put me in the same bag as these losers!" You turn your head to look over at the boy who just spoke. Katsuki Bakugou. The cocky fourteen year old blonde with an ego bigger than America. You've known him since seventh grade which isn't really that much of a difference.

You always thought he was attractive, but he wasn't the type of person you liked to associate yourself with. He's just so toxic and you can't even stand to listen to him speak. Nobody comments on his use of the term "losers" because here, he's pretty much king. Anybody who tries to stand up to him is more than likely to fall a victim to his torment. Luckily you're not even on his radar of people to talk to.

"Doesn't everybody here have good quirks? But be aware that the use of them outside this establishment is against the rules."

"Unless you're Y/N since her daddy's a pro hero. I bet he lets her get away with a lot of things." Your ex best friend Yakumo says with a giggle as some of the other kids join in on the fray. _I'm invisible. I don't exist._ You remind yourself. The teacher shakes his head and doesn't say anything else. _That isn't true._

"I don't intend on making friends with people who have "weak" quirks."

"What do you mean by that Katsuki?!" A few of the students yell.

Bakugou responds with saying, "Shut up, you secondary characters! Behave as such."

"Oh, yes ideed, Bakugou. You want to go to Yuuei Academy, don't you? And you as well, L/N."

You look up at the teacher and frown. "Not particularly . . . I don't even think I want to be a hero."

Bakugou laughs. "Hah, that leaves one less loser trying to take my spot! I got an A at the exams. Me! I am the only one here that will go to Yuuei!" _You're not the only one who got an A, asshat._ You don't dare say that out loud as Bakugou continues, jumping onto your desk. His crimson eyes settle on you. "I WILL EVEN SURPASS ALL MIGHT AND THEN I WILL BECOME THE HIGHEST RANKED HERO OF ALL! I'LL LEAVE MY NAME FOREVER IN THE RICHEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD! L/N can only dream of beating me."

The teacher clears his throat. "Enough of that. It's true that Midoriya also wishes to enter Yuuei." All eyes dart towards the outlier, the elephant in the room. Izuku Midoriya, another fourteen year old without a quirk who also aspires to be a hero. You don't talk to him, but know enough to know he is Bakugou's number one victim. 

"Seriously, Midoriya! It is impossible for you. Getting straights As won't make you a hero!"

"I-It's not set in stone! You say that just because it has never happen!" Midoriya defends himself before Katsuki hops off your desk and sends an explosion onto the other boy's. The greenette jumps out of his chair.

"You don't even have a weak quirk! You've got nothing! So, why are you trying to enter in the same arena as me, huh?!"

"You're wrong, Kacchan! I didn't intend to compete against you. Not at all!" He frantically waves his hands in the air as he's cornered underneath the bulletin board. "I swear! It's just . . . it's been my goal since I was little. And then .. . nothing ventured, nothing gained."

"What are you capable of?!" The classroom gathers around Izuku like vultures, swooping in from the kill. This makes your blood boil, but you don't listen to them. You protect yourself and nobody else. _I am invisible. I don't exist._

Soon you and Izuku, Bakugou, and a few of his buddies stick around while collecting their things. You stay there and wait for everybody to leave. It's the same thing every single day. You watch as a notebook is snatched from the green haired boy's hand. Bakugou is standing in front of him, pretending to be all high and mighty. You hate that about him. Everything about him makes you hate him. "I still have things to settle with you, damn Deku."

"What is that, Katsuki?" One of the many boys in Bakugou's circle ask as they read the cover. "For the future, seriously, Midoriya."

"Give him back his notebook, Katsuki Bakugou." You speak rather boldly, cursing yourself immediately. What are you thinking? 

"Hah! Who do you think you are, L/N? Since when did you feel like being brave?" Bakugou taunts as he explodes Izuku's notebook.

"Kacchan!" He gasps as it's thrown out the nearest window. 

"From what I heard, you're still whining over your mommy's death. Don't think I haven't noticed how your distant eyes and the pathetic moping around. At this rate you won't become a hero either. I'll be the only one out of this shabby middle school that goes to UA. Since I am a perfectionist, I want those who "seek" to be a hero to continue their studies at Yuuei and have a certain dignity."

You scoff at him as the words repeat in your mind. "My mother died with dignity, you however won't even have that as a memory to your name." You say. He laughs and places his hand on your shoulder and sets off tiny explosion.

He is smiling almost innocently as he does this and you feel your body grow stiff. "Forget being a hero like your Dad, maybe swan dive off the roof of a building like Deku will probably do. Maybe then you'll see your mom again and she won't be so disappointed." He jerks his hand away and pushes you back a little.

You stumble and stare at the ground while tears trail down your cheeks. Him and his friends leave with a laugh. Through the blurriness of your tears, you notice a loose paper on the ground that's been burned. You lean down and pick it up. It's a drawing of your parents in their hero costumes, on the same paper with scribbled down information. Dark Canary and Rising Phoenix. You know it's from Midoriya's journal. "Did you draw this?" You ask him, showing him the saved paper.

The boy stares at you with the wet tears down your face. "Y-Yes." He replies shyly.

"It's a good drawing. You also seem to know a lot about my parents' quirks. How come?"

Midoriya sighs. "I've always admired them . . . like All Might. Their quirks are unique and they were the most famous pro hero couple in all of Japan. You will be like them too."

You shake your head and let out a bitter laugh. "No, I don't think so." You hand him back the paper and go to leave the classroom.


End file.
